User blog:Johnathon Strider/Battle of The Ages
Theme of the Battle of the Ages (Custom Halo 3 Theme): https://youtu.be/IiIltLoN-6Q The Rules, So Far This page is meant to document the events that occurred during the Role Playing Session, Battle of The Ages. Those who either have or are participating in it or have information concerning it are more then welcomed to transcribe the events. Remember, keep it clean unless it's what happened. Also, the creation of background information is permitted on this page. -Captain Johnathon Strider What was The Battle of The Ages? The Battle of The Ages was, more or less, The War of The Ages. It was a great battle that only took place between two deadly belligerents, the UNSC and the Covenant Remnant, but the war was waged in multiple time periods. This was capable through the necessary use of an inter-dimension time portal of an unknown source known as The Baffles. It was necessary for both belligerents to access The Baffles so as to battle or hunt down the other. The Beginning of The End A Dreamy Voyage The Battle of The Ages began when Captain Johnathon Strider of the UNSC Hansgraf sat course for the Moon. Johnathon was heading there to find the true meaning of a mysterious dream that both he and the Guardian Jack Frost had when both were recovering from wounds caused by a Zorath possessed Void. The Hansgraf was being escorted by the frigates UNSC Saratoga and UNSC Hell's Gate with the main force of the fleet orbiting over Earth. As the Hansgraf neared the moon, the Hell's Gate took a direct hit from an unknown weapon that cut the ship in half. When the ionization trial from the projectile was analyzed, it was discovered that it contained elements consistent with plasma torpedoes. This meant that a Covenant ship was nearby as they are the only platforms capable of firing such weapons on the UNSC database. Johnathon ordered all UNSC vessels on high alert had the Hansgraf fall back towards the fleet. A Chilling Discovery About this time Symphony Rose Celeste, Valentina Love, and Jack Frost came aboard the Hansgraf. Johnathon ordered the Hansgraf and the fleet towards the moon. On their way there a CCS-class battlecruiser and two SDV-class corvettes came from behind the moon. The Hansgraf received a message from an unknown source an the dark side of the moon. When the message cleared, it revealed the face of Fleet Master Mal J'Mal of the Covenant Remnant and Johnathon's archenemy. An Honorable Surrender J'Mal apparently followed Johnathon through the inter-dimension time portal he used to reach this time and dimension. When asked what J'Mal wanted, he said he wanted Johnathon to surrender himself and his element of the 7th fleet or he would destroy Earth and its defenders, starting with the Man in The Moon. Wanting to keep a possible war as far from Earth as possible, Strider surrendered himself under the condition that the 7th fleet be allowed to leave the system unharmed through The Baffles. Having respect for such honorable actions, J'Mal accepted the terms. Johnathon boarded the nearby battlecruiser via Pelican. The battlecruiser and two corvettes left with Strider on board. The Battle of Europa The Jovian Secret Before Johnathon left the Hansgraf, he made Symphony acting captain and told her to take the fleet to Europa. After Strider left, Symphony followed his orders. Upon arrival, Johnathon's second in command, Commander Thomas Landry, departed to inspect a hidden UNSC base sat up on the Jovian moon after Johnathon first arrived in this dimension, a year before. When Landry entered the base he discovered that the base's power supply was cut by an energy sword. Landry immediately ordered a retreat to their Pelican, but were ambushed by a squad of Spec Ops Elites. A Naval Bar Fight Landry warned Symphony that it was a trap, but it was too late. J'Mal's ships were already on top of the UNSC fleet. J'Mal's fleet only consisted of 7 ships compared to the 11 ships that Symphony had. But, the UNSC forces were still no match as, in their on time, the UNSC had lost entire fleets to fewer Covenant vessels. Symphony had the fleet attack the Covenants. The ships broke up into their own squadrons. A Beaten Dog After slugging it out for half an hour, the Covenant fleet had lost all but its flagship, the CAS-class assault carrier Aspect of Faith. However, J'Mal's intentions were only to test and weaken the enemy, so he turned and jumped to slipspace. The battle left the UNSC forces in bad shape. Of the 11 ships the UNSC had left 5 were destroyed and 3 badly damaged. The remaining 3 instantly became the UNSC's primary warships. These included the light cruiser Hansgraf and the frigates Saratoga and Callimari. A 1,700 Meter Long Surprise While this all took place, Johnathon had gotten free of his captors and commandeered the CCS-class battlecruiser and destroyed the two escorting SDV-class. He found a Covenant Remnant fleet of 16 ships amassing near the Martian moon of Phobos. He managed to pilot and take the ship to slipspace and exit from slipspace with the help of the Hansgraf's shipboard AI, Meridian. By this time the Aspect of Faith had already returned and was in the middle of the fleet when the commandeered battlecruiser exited slipspace. Johnathon, hoping it would hit the Aspect of Faith in the process, set an intercept course with a battlecruiser on the assault carrier's other side. Unfortunately, the Aspect of Faith managed to evade incoming battlecruiser, but it still collided with the enemy CCS, destroying both ships. J'Mal, angered by this treachery, orrdered his fleet to make a slipspace jump to Earth's moon. Disturbing News Johnathon made it out of the commandeered battlecruiser aboard his Pelican. Upon reaching the remnants of his element of the UNSC 7th fleet. The debris of his ships was scattered all over the sector near Europa. When he landed aboard the Hansgraf, he introduced Meridian to Symphony, Val, Jack, and the recently arrived Phoenix. He then informed them that what they were attacked by was only a small amount of what J'Mal brought with him through The Baffles. They soon discovered that J'Mal was returning to Earth's moon to finish what he started. The Battle for The Moon The Birth of an Alliance While the Hansgraf and the UNSC fleet were in slipspace, Johnathon sat down in his quarters and wrote up an official document. It would come to be known as the The Declaration of The Forces of Good. This came out the necessity that the people fighting evil and J'Mal needing something that would signify and explain why they should fight the so called "forces of darkness". Having a flare for flamboyance, Johnathon named the freedom fighter The Forces of Good, of which the UNSC fleet would be a part of. This document, however, was never released to the public as John became distracted with the arrival of a new ally. The Arrival of a New Hope As the Hansgraf cruised through slipspace, after J'Mal's fleet, they received a message from an unknown figure. It was soon found out that the person was friendly and was extended an invitation to board the Hansgraf. Once aboard, the person identified himself as Lost Hope. He agreed that he would join the alliance and defend the Man in The Moon from J'Mal and other forces of villainy. While near to the Aspect of Faith, Orick the Slayer and Nazreen were deciding if they would help J'Mal's forces. In the mean time, they sat by and watched closely. The Ultimate Fight Upon arrival, it was discovered that J'Mal had started excavating a tunnel on the dark of the moon that would lead to the Atrium of the Golden Gates. Johnathon immediately ordered a full on ground assault as the Covenant Remnant forces sat up a defensive perimeter of anti aircraft artillery, or triple A or AAA, that could destroy the few precious ships left that the Forces of Good had. Johnathon would lead the attack on the surface from the T30/37 Titan main battle tank along with Val, Symphony, Jack, and Lost Hope. En route, the Albatross dropship carrying the Titan was shot down about 3 kilometers short of the intended drop site. The tank survived and started for the landing zone with Val providing air support. Before they could reach the location, they were intercepted by Thunderhead. The only thing keeping them from an electrifying death, was the thick polarized armor of the Titan. The fight consisted of several exchanges of fire between Thunderhead's bolt rifle and the Titan's 155mm main gun. The Fall of a Hero While trying to reach the drop site and evade the pursuing Thunderhead, the Titan and its occupants were headed off by incoming Covenant forces. UNSC reinforcements managed to land near the Titan before the Covenant forces and Thunderhead reached it. The following battle lasted about an hour with several slugging matches taking place between both sides. Also in this part of the battle, Orick and Nazreen started to go into the fight. Towards the end of the skirmish, it came down to a duel between Johnathon and Symphony and J'Mal and Thunderhead. Each combatant switched to fighting a different opponent several times. It ended when Symphony was knocked unconscious against the side of the Titan. This left Johnathon against Thunder and J'Mal. Johnathon managed to subdue Thunder for a moment, but was instantly kicked against the Titan, immobilizing him momentarily. J'Mal received a message from Ship Master Shav V'Lamee that the excavation was complete, that they had reached the Golden Gates that would lead to the Chambers of the Moon. As J'Mal started leaving, Johnathon attempted to keep J'Mal in the battlefield. However, as soon as he reached him, J'Mal quickly turned and picked Johnathon up off the ground by his neck. He instantly killed Johnathon by impaling him with his ceremonial energy sword, the same one Johnathon had stolen from the Elite Fleet Master several years ago. News of the famous UNSC captain's demise quickly spread throughout the fleet and remaining forces on the moon's surface fell back to the fleet. Golden Gates After the death of the captain and Thunderhead was still on the loose. J'Mal wanting to get through the Golden Gates, the entrance into the Main Chambers of the Moon, attempted to quicken the situation by bring four Scarab walkers. He had hopes that they would be able to blast their way through the gates, but to no avail. When now Landry was in charge, a man came to him, that was the Elite Major, he agreed to help them in the battle, while Val quickly flew towards the Golden Gates. Thunderhead was starting to shoot down the men with the rifle, Symphony and Hope were determined to take him down, as the two were wearing a suitable armor. As everyone was doing their job, an unfamiliar blast came at Symphony, dodging it. After that Thunderhead had a great shot at Val, but she protected herself by the shot, when Symphony saw Thunderhead's doings. He then rushes to the group, as Phoenix flew down to the ground making everything shake and with him came Zorath, when Void and Thunderstrike were in command by Zorath. But as everything seemed to be bad, two evildoers came through a portal- namely Zenith and The Seventh. Then there was the battle of the lifetime, good was battling evil, etc. And in this part, Julie, Phoenix's sister that turned into a guardian angel for him and his brother, came to the rescue, as well Undine and Azul, that Phoenix called by an object. Water was pouring and leaking, powers were strucking each other. And as for the credit, the unfamiliar man that later shot, now threw a net out of lead at Symphony, was Eric. The battle didn't stop. At the moment when all seemed like the Guardinas were winning, a shadow came at them, telling them that he will destroy them as then he was starting to argue and fighting Thunderhead, because he wanted the Man in the Moon himself, so that he could destroy him. After he and the other were battling, Val found a small opening in the gates and went inside, warning Manny - Man in the Moon. The shadow - Karnoth - send a wave of darkness into everyone heart, filling them with darkness. For Val it wasn't good at all, her love was fadding away, but still had some strenght. As Phoenix went inside the Gates for Val, he said to her, that she needs to remove all the love and kindness in him and just by Savage, he could destroy Karnoth. It was a bit difficult for her, but she had to do it. After Phoenix turns to Savage, he, Karnoth and Thunderhead had a nother wild fight. As Symphony came into the Gates to save Val, she wished that the war was over, but Symphony's powers were weak because of the darkness corrupting her. As well as the darkness was corrupting Val's hert, she had no powers to control Dark sister, that was inside her and she was led out. The two girls had a fight with each other as Azul and partly Phoenix was batteling Korath. After the Guardians were in a battle, Phoenix released a great golden power that went through everyone's chests. In a while, Korath and Zorath both disappeared, as Dark sister turns to Val. In a moment Phoenix and Val had a emotional part - she saw him as Alex and kissed him. After the realization, they all were joyfull to see Manny for real. Personnel Involved UNSC and The Forces of Good *Captain Johnathon Strider *Commander Thomas Landry *Phoenix Nova *Symphony Rose Celeste *Man in The Moon *Valentina Love *Myra *Void (Eventually) *Thunder Strike (Eventually) *Jack Frost *Lost Hope *Undine *Azul *Vek 'Zal Covenant Remnant and The Forces of Darkness *Fleet Master Mal J'Mal *Ship Master Shav V'Lamee *Orick The Slayer *Nazreen *Thunderhead *Zorath *Zenith *The Seventh *Eric *Dark sister *Void (Initially) *Thunder Strike (Initially) *Karnoth The Destroyer Vessels of HoW.png|The different classes of vessels that took part in both the UNSC 7th Fleet and the Covenant Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence during the Battle of the Ages Shav V'Lamee.png|Ship Master Shav V'Lamee Vek 'Zal.png|Sangheile Major Vek 'Zal Category:Content Category:Blog posts Category:Johnathon Strider